Music
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Just some weird stories where the paladins get ahold of earth music. Feel free to give song suggetions
1. Pacer Test

_"Paladins! Come quick!!!"_

Hearing Allura's voice over the intercom all the paladins rush to the training room.

Shiro "Allura what's wrong?"

Allura "Coran found some Earth music when at the market the other quintet! Please listen! He hasn't shown me yet but he said it'll be great for training!"

Lance "Sweet! I can use some new tunes!"

Keith "What is it?"

Coran "I'm pressing play! Please enjoy!"

He presses the play button.

 _The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues"_

The Paladins are screaming.

Shiro's screaming like he remembers war and you'd think he's remembering his time with the Galra "TURN IT OFF!!!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!!! TURN IT OOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!"

 _"The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start."_

Lance is curled in a ball on the floor "NO MORE NO MORE!!!!!!"

" _The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep]"_

Hunk has fainted

 _"A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding]"_

Pidge is hiding in the vents with her laptop recording and crying.

 _"Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over."_

Keith is holding his bayard on a sword "LET ME DESTROY THIS!!!!!"

 _"The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start."_

All 5 earthlings are screaming hearing the beeps.

Shiro's holding Keith back while having breakdown. Pidge is in her lion flying away but is recording them and watching a livestream while crying. Lance has also fainted with Hunk.

Allura and Coran are confused.

 _*beeping in the background getting faster*_

Hunk and Lance wake up, scream, and lace out again.

Keith is throwing himself at the speakers shrieking.

Shiro "KEITH CALM THE QUIZNAK DOWN!! DO NOT GO GALRA!!!!!"

Keith bares his fangs "LET ME DESTROY THAT!!!!!!"

Coran pauses it and runs away.

Allura "I don't understand?"

Shiro "That's something they would play at the Garrison in pe. It's traumatizing. It's worse than being kidnapped and experimented on by the Galra."

Allura "Dear lord! What exactly is it?!"

Keith (still boarder line Galra) "You run back and forth and the beeps get fast and faster. Each one is less and less time. It's a nightmare. Horror."

"Where's Pidge?"

 _"I'M GONNA GO ILLEGALLY DOWNLOAD EARTH MUSIC THAT ISNT AS TRAUMATIZING!!!"_

Allura "Be back for dinner! Hunk's cooking!"


	2. All Star

2:00am

Pidge in her little nest eating crackers and drinking her 12th cup of coffee like the little pigeon she is "Hehehe. They're gonna love this…"

Over the intercoms _"Some… BODY ONCE TOLD ME-"_

Keith kicks down his door "THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME!! I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!!!!"

Everyone "KEITH YOU EMO QUIZNAK GO TO SLEEP!!!!!"

Keith continues screeching the lyrics to All Star.

Pidge is in her nest crying casually drinking her coffee "I love my life."

A few hours later when they all get up.

Shiro "Keith. Stop being an emo shit and get your ass over here."

Keith chugs his coffee "Not my fault. It's Pidges."

"How."

"Cause Lance can't hack."

Lance "I can too hack!"

Pidge is currently the "But that's none of my business" meme


	3. All in this together

The blue lion narrowly avoids the blast

Lance "Keith! We're on the same side!!"

Keith smirk

Shiro "Keith! Lance! Stop messing around! Zarkon could attack any moment!"

Hunk "Shiro lighten up! We just got back from fighting! I'm hungry and tired!"

Pidge "Shiro. We get that Zarkon's out there believe me. We know. We know we're never safe. We know we're the ones keeping everyone safe. But we need to rest."

Shiro sighs "Right. We're all in this together."

"Once we know, that we are"

"We're all stars, And we see that"

"We're all in this together"

All the Paladins beside Shiro "And it shows when we stand hand in hand. Make our dreams come true!!!"

Shiro "WE ARE THE UNIVERSES ONLY HOPE!!! WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR CULT QUIZNAK!!!!"

All but Shiro again "Together, together, together everyone! Together, together, come on, let's have some fun! Together, we're there for each other every time! Together, together, come on, let's do this right!!!"

All in this together from High School Musical blast threw all the lions speakers.

Shiro is suffering "We are. The universes. Only. Hope. Wow. Just wow."

Music gets louder

Shiro "Black Lion. Activate self destruct."


	4. Pizza

The Paladins are sitting together in the lounge bonding.

If you call arguing over food bonding.

Hunk "Okay Nope! Earths pizza is WAY better than stuff at the space gas station!"

Lance "Homemade Pizza!"

Keith "Texas roadhouse pizza. Nothing beats a good-"

"KEITH WE DONT SPEAK TEXAS!!!"

Keith smirks "Well. Ain't that dandy? Ya know I reckon y'all try some good ol fashion Texas roadkill."

"K E I T H P L E A S E ! ! ! !"

Keith's smirk remains

Lance "Hey? Does anyone know the Pizza song?"

"Lance no."

"Lance no."

"Lance. No."

Music starts blasting

"L A N C E N O ! !"

" **L A N C E Y E S ! !** "

Lance starts head banging and Shiro walked out while Allura and Coran watched Lance in confusion

 _"MICHEAL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE!!! MICHEAL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE!!! MICHEAL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE!!! PIZZA!! PIZZA!!_

 _MICHEAL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE!!! MICHEAL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE!!! MICHEAL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE!!!_

 _PIZZA!! PIZZA!!_

 _NOW!! NOW!! PIZZA!! NOW!! PIZZA!!!"_

Pidge "That's from 5 Seconds of Summer isn't it?"

Lance finger guns "You can bet your quiznak it is."

Hunk "Isn't that a boy band?"

"What's your point?"

"The drummers kinda cute…"

They all look at the emo red paladin

Keith "Hm?"

Lance smirks "You just called Ashton from 5SOS cute?"

Keith shrugs "You're point?"

"That's Gay."

"So am I?"

Lance's bisexual ass freezes before smirking doing fingerguns and flirting slightly with Keith which makes the red paladin storm out in a flushing fury.

End


	5. Welcome to the Black Parade

Coran and Hunk are working on some mechanical issues while pidge works on tech.

Hunk "Hey Coran? Quick question?"

"Yes Hunk?"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

Coran smiles fondly "Well. When I was a young boy, my father,-"

Keith kicks down the door wearing intense black eyeliner and MCR shirt "TOOK ME TO THE CITY TO SEE THE MARCHING BAND! HE SAID, SON, WHEN YOU GROW UP WOULD YOU BE THE SAVIOR of THE BROKEN!! THE BEATEN, AND THE DAMNED?!?! HE SAID, WILL YOU DEFEAT THEM!!! YOUR DEMONS AND ALL THE NON-BELIEVERS?!?!"

Pidge cries while recording.

Hunks slightly impressed at this but not surprised

Coran's confused and turns to Pidge and Hunk "Is this a human thing?"

"No."

"Just a emo thing."

"Or just a Keith thing…"

Keith looks at them "None ofbyou are ever allowed to tell Lance about that."

Pidge laughs playing the video "I'm sending this is all of them!!!"

Keith shreechs going galra "PIDGE DELETE THAT!!!!"

End

Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance


End file.
